equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spike (Equestria)
|coat = with underbelly and "ears" |race = Dragon (Equestria) Dog (Human World) |voice = Cathy Weseluck}} Spike is the Equestrian counterpart of Puppy Spike and the deuteragonist in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Development Spike, as he is in the human world, is not human because, as stated by Meghan McCarthy, "1) It would be weird for Twilight to hide a small boy in her backpack. 2) Dragon through portal doesn’t = same as pony." Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Spike follows Twilight through the portal to the alternate world, in which he turns into a dog. He gives Twilight advice as they navigate Canterlot High School, and finds a place for them to sleep in the library. As a dog, he enjoys belly rubs and being scratched behind the ears. Spike also crushes on the human Rarity the same way as her pony counterpart. When Twilight Sparkle is about to inform her alternate world friends about her real identity, Pinkie Pie interrupts her stating a very accurate hunch, but when Rainbow Dash highly doubts that it is likely the case, Spike speaks out loud affirming Pinkie Pie's assumptions, shocking the girls. Sunset Shimmer sends Snips and Snails to take Spike hostage. When Sunset Shimmer is defeated, Spike cheers out loud, and "Brawly Beats" says, "Did that dog just talk? Whoa. Weird," to which Spike comments, "Seriously? The talking dog is a weird thing about all this?" Rarity says she thinks Spike is adorable. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks When Twilight receives a letter from Sunset Shimmer about the lack of harmony at CHS being caused by the Dazzlings, Spike once again follows Twilight through a modified Crystal Mirror to return to the human universe, once again becoming a puppy. He tells Twilight's human friends that Twilight now had a castle and has been crowned "Princess of Friendship". At one point during a slumber party, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset take a selfie, which Spike photobombs, much to Rarity's irritation. During the Bad Counter Spell, Spike attempts to make Twilight and her friends feel better about their poor performance, saying it's better than the last five times they played, until Big McIntosh walks by and disagrees with him. After Trixie and the Illusions set a trap for the Rainbooms by persuasion from The Dazzlings, Spike is the only one to not fall into the trap, and he runs off to find help. During the Mane Event’s final round, Spike returns to rescue the Rainbooms with the help of DJ Pon-3, since she was immune to the sirens' song since she never takes off her headphones. During the end credits, Spike is seen as a dragon eating dog biscuits in a Katrina Hadley drawing. [[Rainbow Rocks animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Spike attends the Canterlot High Carnival with the Equestria Girls in Perfect Day for Fun, where he proves his strength against Rainbow Dash and Applejack on the high-striker. He later appears in the group picture at the end of the song along with the Crusaders, Flash Sentry, Big McIntosh, Granny Smith, Cheerilee, Trixie, DJ Pon-3, and Vice Principal Luna. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, Spike briefly appears in his dog form in flashbacks of the slumber party at Pinkie Pie's house during Rainbow Rocks and on Sunset Shimmer’s phone photobombing the selfie taken by Rarity. Depiction in promotional media In the Minis Pinkie Pie's Slumber Party digital shorts, Spike appears in Twilight Sparkle's short. . Spike is also featured in the Equestria Girls' short. Merchandise So far only one figure of Spike have been released in 2014; he's released with his owner Twilight Sparkle in a pajama party-themed set. Quotes Gallery References es:Spike pl:Spike pt-br:Spike (dragão) ru:Спайк Category:Male characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Main characters Category:Orphaned Characters Category:Sparkle family Category:Equestrian